All I Ask
by chimichims
Summary: "Oleh karena itu, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku!" / "Karena hari ini, aku kekasihmu." Tsukishima x Hinata
.

.

.

 **All I Ask**

 _Tsukishima x Hinata_

 _Based of All I Ask - Adelle_

.

.

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **This FF © chibispiker**

.

 _*saran, sambil dengarkan All I ask agar lebih terasa feelsnya_

 _._

.

 _ **I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
**_

Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Entah kapan, siapa, dan dimana itu. Dia tahu hari ini akan datang. Ya, Hinata tau hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dia harus melepaskan dan meninggalkan segalanya di belakang. Hari dimana dia harus melupakan perasaannya.

Matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Melihat semua orang kegirangan menyambut kelulusan yang mereka terima. Tapi tidak baginya. Dia senang dia lulus, tapi dia tidak senang harus berpisah dengan seseorang.

Karena tubuh orang itu yang tinggi, Hinata dengan sangat cepat menemukannya. Dengan segera dia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. Dia harus cepat, atau dia akan terlambat dan menyesali semuanya.

' _Temui aku di belakang gedung olahraga sehabis ini. hanya kau sendiri.'_

Hinata menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat kencang. Merasa gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. Gugup dengan apa yang akan dia katakan, dan takut jika orang itu tidak datang.

" _Dia akan datang, aku yakin itu."_ Batinnya meyakinkan.

Dengan tanpa ragu, Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera ke belakang gedung olahraga sesuai janjinya. Dirinya berdiam diri disana. Badannya membatu, tangannya serasa dingin walaupun sinar matahari sedang bersinar dengan hangatnya.

Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan membiarkan rerumputan menari dengan bebasnya. Langkah kaki terdengar, dan Hianta yakin itu siapa. Sosok itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik tenbok. Jemari panjangnya sibuk membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap Hinata dengan heran.

 _ **Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow**_

"Ada apa pendek? Kau merusak waktuku dengan temanku."

"G..gomen Tsukishima.."

Ya, orang itu adalah Tsukishima. Siapa sangka kan Hinata akan memanggil Tsukishima untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Tch.. cepat katakn atau aku akan pergi dari sini."

"I..itu sebenarnya.. Jadi.."

"Cepat katakan pendek!"

"A..aku menyukaimu! T..tidak seperti teman, tapi lebih dari sekedar teman.."

"Huhh?"

"Untuk itu.. berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku untuk sehari saja Tsukishima!"

 _ **All I ask is if this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend**_

"Apa yang kau kata-"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku."

"Hey.. Hi-"

"Oleh karena itu untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin merasakannya bagaimana rasanya bersamamu lebih dari sekedar berteman."

"Pendek dengarkan aku du-"

"Hari Minggu pagi! Jam 9 di depan stasiun. Jadilah kekasihku untuk sehari saja!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tsukishima, Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan si empat mata tanpa membiarkan orang itu membalas ucapannya. Matanya serasa kabur, kakinya serasa lemas. Dia melakukannya, dia mengatakannya. Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata memohon dan menangis dalam diam.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Hari inipun tiba, hari dimana Hinata dan Tsukishima akan melakukan kekasih sehari. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilam lebih tiga puluh menit. _Dia tidak akan datang._

" _Tch, harusnya aku mendengar jawabannya kemarin. Bodohnya aku mengharapkan orang itu untuk datang."_

Kakinya keram karena sudah terlalu lama berdiri. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

"Oii pendek.."

 _ **Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do**_

Ohh.. Dia datang. Si Megune, penggila dinosaurus itu datang. Melihatnya datang sambil memegang lututnya kelelahan saja Hinata sudah tahu. Dia berlari, berlari untuk menemui Hinata. Melihat ini saja sudah membuat lelaki berambut orange ini ingin menangis.

"Jadi kau dari tadi disini? Sial, karena badanmu terlalu kecil aku sampai tidak sadar kalau kau ada disini.. hahh biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat Tsukishima mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Matanya berkedip, ingin bertanya namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. _Berapa jauh kau berlari Tsukishima?_

Tangan dinginnya menggenggam jaketnya dengan sangat erat. Dia yang menyuruh Tsukishima untuk datang, tapi sekarang malah dia yang bingung harus memulai darimana. Dia hanya bisa menatap Tsukishima yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?" Tsukishima mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"A..aku tidak tahu." Jawaban Hinata membuat Tsukishima menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Yang benar saja! Kau yang mengajakku kesini kan ."

"I..ini kencan pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Tsukishima menghela nafas berat. _Orang ini benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana sih._ Tsukishima menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya sejenak. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia yang harus memikirkannya.

Tsukishima langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kaget sambil menatap tangannya yang di genggam Tsukishima.

Diam. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung pria tinggi di depannya. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih melihat posisinya yang sekarang.

"Kau, ikuti saja aku hari ini. Karena hari ini.." Tsukishima menjeda kata-katanya.

"Aku kekasihmu."

 _ **Hold me like I'm more than just a friend**_

 _ **Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do**_

Benar yang Tsukishima katakana. Hinata hanya perlu mengikutinya. Karena semua kegiatan yang dilakukan hari ini semua Tsukishima yang menuntunnya. Menonton film, ke toko olahraga, makan siang di restaurant kecil di pinggir jalan, bergenggaman tangan. Semuanya Tsukishima yang menuntunnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengingat apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Tsukishima membuat semuanya terasa nyata. Seakan-akan mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. _Apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain Tsukishima?_

Hinata tidak tau apa yang harus dia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya sakit tapi dia senang. Apa dia benar-benar senang?

Hinata tentu sangat senang. Bahkan di ponselnya kini bergantung gantungan ponsel dengan angka 11 yang tercetak. Sedangkan Tsukishima memegang yang nomor sepuluh. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Tsukishima? _Pasti dia menganggapku bodoh._

Hinata menunduk sambil menatap gantungan itu. Waktunya sebentar lagi. Saat bus jurusan Tsukishima datang, maka permainan kekasih satu harinya akn berakhir.

 _ **And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?**_

Entahlah apa yang akan dia lakukan sehabis ini. Puaskah? Atau dia akan menangis dalam gelapnya malam? Tsukishima masih menggenggam tangannya. Hinata tidak ingin melepaskan ini. Dia ingin menggenggam tangan besar yang hangat ini lebih lama lagi.

Dia tidak mau mengakhiri semua ini.

"Oii Hinata.."

"Terima kasih Tsukishima."

 _ **It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?**_

Tsukishima hanya diam dan memandang lelaki di sampingnya. Tsukishima yakin, lelaki ini sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang."

' _Ya, senang dan sedih secara bersamaan.'_

"Kau sangat pintar membuatku senang hari ini. Aku kira kau hanya pintar di pelajaran saja, haha.." _Sakit sekali.._

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Hari ini akan menjadi sejarah besar dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini, tidak akan pernah.." _Lagi pula untuk apa aku melupakannya._

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tsukishima. Membuat lelaki berkacamata itu menatapnya sejenak dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu Hinata.." _Baka_

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal ini denganmu" _Hinata baka_

"Kenapa kau lari begitu saja hari itu?" Hinata memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Tsukishima yang yang masih menatap ke depan. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu menjawab apa.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menjawab semua ucapanmu pada hari itu. Dasar pengecut, pendek pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut." Tsukishima terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Tsukishima mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita lakukan yang sebenarnya Hinata."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Tsukishima?"

"Baka.." Tsukishima mengacak rambut Hinata.

Busnya sudah tiba. _Kenapa orang ini benar-benar bodoh._ Tsukishima berjalan ke arah bus.

"Ayo menjadi kekasih yang sebenarnya."

Tsukishima masuk ke dalam bus dan pintu tertutup. Masih melihat Hinata yang terduduk di bangku. Tangannya bergerak mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan menelfon Hinata nanti.

Bus itu pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam dengan beberapa air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya.

Dia bahagia.

Dia menjadi manusia paling bahagia saat itu.

 _ **It matters how this end**_

 _ **Cause, I'll always love you Tsukishima**_

 _ **Let's make it together Hinata**_

.

.

.

#END

.

.

.

AAGHHHHH!

SO SAADDD /?

karena di sogok make lagu ini sama sahabat sendiri jadi pengen buat ff. dan terlahirlah karya abal ini. Sebelummya ingin membuat ini menjadi KageHina. Tapi karena janji mereka yangakan tetap bareng, jadi lebih memilih ini di jadikan menjadi TsukiHina xD

yoshh ini karya pertama di fandom ini. karena sebelumnya saya adalah seorang author yang bermain di fandom screenplays.

okey, mari tunjukkan apresiasi kalian dengan komentar sebanyak mungkin! XD


End file.
